A rear-facing panorama shooting mode is a shooting mode commonly used in existing smartphones. The rear-facing panorama shooting mode is to move a shooting terminal in a direction to shoot multiple photos, and splice the multiple photos into an image with a larger visual angle.
When a single person goes out for traveling and wants to take a photo with a scene, generally, the person has to ask another person for help, which is inconvenient. If the person wants to take a selfie, generally, a photo that includes only the face of the person can be shot, and it is difficult to shoot a photo that includes an entire background of a scene.
When multiple persons get together and want to take a group photo, a photo that includes all persons cannot be shot even by using a selfie mode, which makes a trouble for users.
The inventor of the present invention finds that there is no front-facing panorama shooting mode in the prior art, even if a rear-facing panoramic mode in the prior art is applied to a front-facing shooting mode, a shooting terminal is moved in only one direction during shooting, so as to shoot multiple photos to obtain a photo with a large visual angle. In this way, when shooting is started from a person, a scene on only one side of the person can be shot; when shooting is started from a scene, a person cannot be highlighted, thereby reducing a shooting effect.